Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary
RED (4 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |emotional_boxes = 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |norm_mood = 9 - 16 |good_mood = 17 - 20 |qliphoth_counter = 3 |breach = yes |image2 = LittleRedPreferences.png|help = yes}} "I will hang his head over my bed. Only then I can fall asleep without having a nightmare." - Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary's Entry Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (F-01-57), or Little Red for short, is a humanoid Abnormality in the form of a female mercenary. Along with black clothes and bandages, she wears a red hood and covers half her face with a teeth-like mask. Only a single yellow eye can be seen from her face. She has several scars on her body, and seems to have blood near her feet. When in combat, she wields shotgun-like pistols, and a scythe-like dagger. She is one of two unique Abnormalities in the game to have a counterpart or rivalry, the other counterpart Abnormality being Big and Might be Bad Wolf. Ability Her ability triggers when her Qliphoth Counter reaches 0 or by Request work. Her Qliphoth Counter is reduced by the following methods: * When an Abnormality breaches, the counter is reduced by 1. It doesn't include Punishing Bird's breaching. * When an employee who finished a task on Big and Might be Bad Wolf works on Little Red, the counter will be decreased by 1. * If Big and Might be Bad Wolf howls near her containment unit while she is in there, her Qliphoth Counter will drop to 0 and she will breach immediately. The player can order a Request, which replaces her Attachment work. The Request consists in bringing up a 'Wanted' sign, covering the cursor. The player can place it on a breaching Abnormality and pay a cost in Energy, increasing by 40 for each stage of the Risk Level: 80 for TETH, 120 for HE, 160 for WAW, and 200 for ALEPH. The respective target will be Marked with Little Red's mark and she will then run to their location to suppress it. She has good HP at 1000 and Movement Speed, and possesses several attacks. Her target will have a mark, similar to a yellow eye floating above the respective entity, which she will chase through the facility until it is suppressed or when she is suppressed. Her attacks can still damage employees in the line of fire. Her attacks include: * A simple slice attack with her dagger, dealing average Red Damage and applying a Bleeding effect. * A double attack with her dagger, dealing twice as much Red Damage and applying the Bleeding effect. * Tossing her dagger towards a target, dealing Red Damage to every target that gets hit by the dagger. The dagger will stop when reaching the end of the room. She doesn't need to recover the axe to continue attacking. * All attacks that are done with her dagger that hit their targets will apply Bleeding, which will inflict Red Damage to the affected target constantly for a few seconds. * When her target is out of melee range, she can equip 2 guns and fire them towards her marked target while walking slowly towards it, dealing moderately high Red Damage to all the targets in front her. She will stop and perform other attacks while getting to melee range to her marked target, and if the target leaves the room, she will speed up but continue to attack until leaving the room completely. * A long-range shot with her gun, dealing Red Damage to every target in front her. When the target Abnormality is suppressed or when she is defeated, she will return to her containment room. If her Qliphoth Counter is depleted, she will breach and become hostile against employees. She will mark the first employee or entity that she sees, attacking and chasing them until they die, moving to another nearby target in sight. She will continue breaching until subdued or the day ends. If she encounters the Big and Might be Bad Wolf in the same room, she will go 'Berserk', with red flames around her. From this point, she will only focus on the wolf until one of them is defeated. Her attack power is increased in this state. If she defeats the wolf, any employees that the wolf has eaten will be released and given an E.G.O. Gift called 'Sheepskin' that increases HP by 9 and decreases SP by 3. Origin Little Red is assumed to follow the same origins of the tale of the same name, and the twist in her story may have occurred when facing the Big Bad Wolf at the end of the tale. Although it is unknown what happened at the end, her scars probably were the outcome of such an event. After losing her eye to the wolf and failing to kill them, her desire for intense revenge was fueled. Afterward, she left her previous life to become a wandering mercenary, probably at the age of 15 or higher, training and working for contracts, without any place to stay. Where she got her weapons are unknown. Where Little Red was found and how she arrived at the facility is still unknown, but she might've wanted to find the wolf in the facility. Details Little responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct, Repression, and Attachment ( Request). Like all Abnormalities, her energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Little Red's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 9-16 will cause her to feel Normal, and 17-20 will make her mood result Happy. Her usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (20), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Requesting Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary to suppress escaped Abnormalities or other problems is a good way to take care of things. However, making a request comes with a cost." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the employee who has worked on F-02-58 completed the work, the Qliphoth counter is decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "The Qliphoth counter decreased every time the Abnormality escaped. However, it did not respond to the escape of O-02-56." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When there is a howling of F-02-58 near the containment room of Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, the Qliphoth counter became 0." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary encountered F-02-58 and Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, it turned even more hostile." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When another target suppressed F-02-58 instead of Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary, Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary goes berserk and started attacking targets around it indiscriminatingly." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus her Qliphoth Counter (3). This includes her defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.9) - White: Endured (0.6) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Vulnerable (1.2) Observation Level Level 1 (1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Level 2 (2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% Level 3 (3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +3 Unlocks the E.G.O. Gift 'Crimson Scar'. Level 4 (All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% Unlocks the E.G.O. Weapon and Suit 'Crimson Scar'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Crimson Scar |Damage = Red 11-13 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Short |Cost = 70 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 Fortitude Level 3 Justice Level 3 |Description = "There’s nothing to fear in this place if as long as you hold iron in one hand and gunpowder in another. Attacking in blind rage and without hesitation is more important than insecure courage. Let’s hope this lovely fairy tale will come to an end someday." |SpecialAbility = "Weapon damage +50% when the employee's hp is 50% or less. However, if employee attack in that state, damage will be applied to other employees"}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Crimson Scar |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 4 Fortitude Level 3 Justice Level 3 |Description = "The only thing a mercenary with a red bandanna could love is the death of a wolf. It seems only darkness awaits at the path of those who feel alive from nothing but destruction. Sometimes, it’s good to let go of old hatred, just like letting weight off your shoulders." |SpecialAbility = "Movement Speed +30% when suppressing"}} |-| Gift = HP +3, Movement Speed +3, Attack Speed +3, |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "I am a pro. I used to be expensive, but I’ll cut you some slack here, under one condition. Hand me over that goddamn cunning bastard if you ever see him. I will hang his head over my bed. Only then I can fall asleep without having a nightmare." * "Female warrior with striking red hood. Her frayed, and patched hood has initials embroidered on it which are unreadable because of the damage the hood has taken. Rumor says her hood used to be white, but became red after being soaked in blood for countless times. → It turned out to be not true. Fix this, Michael! Before coming to this facility, she was a mercenary, wandering around without residence. She does not trust others well, and has extreme fondness for battles. She is unusually uncomfortable with her part of flesh being exposed, and looking at mirror. Also, numerous symptoms of paranoid have been observed in her behaviors. She has strong desire to resolve emergency situations if one ever breaks out. She says it’s “a contract”. Since this behavior consequently helps the management process, the company recommended putting it to use. ※ The followings contain must-read for employees in all class. If she faces “Big and Might be bad Wolf”, she goes out of control. She will undergo extreme shift in personality, embitterment disorder, and other psychologically dangerous disorders which result in serious collateral damage. Thus, extreme caution is advised when working on Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary." * "No victory will come in our battle. All I think about is how to kill that bastard in most gruesome way possible. Thus, I will drink no toast. I will not celebrate in any way. When I got used to grinding an axe instead of picking flowers in the garden, I was 15." Flavour Text * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary is waiting for contracts as always. Waiting for smell of blood." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary spends most time of the day grinding her axe." * "You can see small and huge scars on her skin through flapping hood when she engages in battle." * "Everything ends when she finally faces the wolf." * "Tell me if you ever see that furry bastard. The price for my handy work will be free when the day I cut that damned thing’s head off comes." * "Actually, Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary is much more capable of suppressing abnormalities than employees." * "Many employees wonder about how Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary got her scars. But not so many are brave enough to ask." * "The fight has been continuing for a long time, and her disgust is deepening by second." * "Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary wanted somewhere she can practice shooting. But employees strongly rejected it." Trivia * The Abnormality is a reference to the fairy tale of the same name, Little Red Riding Hood. * This Abnormality has been reworked along with its rival after the Legacy version, with a minor addition to her appearance and reworked animations. * Before version 0.3.0.9, her counter decrease method upon a certain amount of Abnormalities breached did include Punishing Bird, which caused her to breach more often due to Punishing Bird's method of breaching, making it the first balance made based on another Abnormality. * It has been confirmed by one of the developers that the Abnormality's design is based (at least partially) off of Bloodborne. Gallery LittleRedContainment.png|Little Red's containment LittleRedWorks.png|Little Red's works LittleRedWanted.png|Wanted Request LittleRedAbouttoBreach.png|About to breach LittleRedBreaching.png|Breaching LittleRedMark.png|Little Red's Target Mark LittleRedSlice.png|Attacking with her axe LittleRedShoot.png|Shooting with her gun LittleRedThrow.png|Tossing her axe LittleRedDualPistols.png|Performing her Dual Pistol attack LittleRedDefeated.png|Defeated LittleRedBerserk.png|Berserk Mode LittleRedBerserkDefeated.png|Defeated in Berserk Mode LittleRedDetailsUnlocked.png|Little Red Details unlocked unmasked.png|Little Red's Unmasked face in the game files. (legacy) Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Fairy Tale Category:Humanoid